The Camelot Agency: Valentine's Day
by truthinaims
Summary: The Camelot Agency couples go on a triple date and two surprising announcements happen over dinner. A/M G/L M/L


**Author's Note: **Just a quick fluff piece for Valentine's Day :D This is set in the future of my Camelot Agency AU (~2 years after they get their memories back)

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

Arthur wasn't sure what had possessed Morgana to suggest this dinner and he was a bit annoyed at Merlin when he had originally agreed that they'd attend, but he had to admit he was having fun. They were probably bothering the other couples in the upscale Italian restaurant, most of whom were leaning close and murmuring to their loved ones in the flickering candlelight. His group of six however, was laughing loudly at something Leon said while Morgana tried to stutter a response before giving up and smacking her boyfriend. Gwen and LJ were being even more obnoxiously couple-y than normal and Arthur was sure something was up, but he was just going to leave it for another day, Merlin's hand on his thigh was the only thing he was thinking about right now.

When his stepsister had proposed a triple date for Valentine's Day, Arthur had balked. He and Merlin had been together for almost two years now but he was still very possessive. His lover never complained about his constant need to let everyone know the dark haired man was his and his alone and Arthur was sure this was because Merlin had spent too long chasing the possibility of the king to want to be separated from him now that they could be together.

Merlin had stood firm though, Arthur often bemoaned his lover and his stepsister's new bond, they were truly partners in crime and there was no way he was getting out of this dinner. He made the token protests, after all he had a reputation to maintain, but he wasn't too mad. The Camelot Agency had taken off more than expected in the years since the gang had their memories restored, he attributed it to his royal leadership skills and everyone else to the fact that Merlin's books became insanely popular leading to movie deals that brought new actors into the agency as well. While no one was particularly upset with their success, it did mean that they saw less of each other, sometimes the weekly staff meeting was the only time they all got together during the week so the couples were willing to sacrifice a few hours of the romantic holiday to be with their friends.

LJ had gotten the reservation once Morgana conned them all into attending, he knew a guy who knew a guy or something, LJ always seemed to have the perfect friend to call in every situation and this was no different. The girls had taken the day off to go to a spa while Merlin holed up to write and Arthur and LJ spent the day doing paperwork, heads filled with thoughts of their lovers.

Each of the couples got distracted by the sight of their significant others in formal wear and while a stunning group when they arrived at the restaurant someone looking closer could see that each couple had been busy before the limo Morgana commissioned for the evening picked them up. Arthur took delight in teasing his sister about the lipstick on Leon's collar and Gwen got a jab in at Merlin when she noticed a fresh hickey at the base of his neck. Teasing aside, the friends were happy to enjoy each other's company on the way to the restaurant and were all looking forward to the night.

Halfway through the meal the champagne and talk was flowing well. The warmth of the room and the friendships that had survived the troubled times following the return of their memories showed in the flushed cheeks everyone was sporting. It took until the dessert course for Merlin to realize what was going on with a certain friend of his. Her cheeks were glowing as much as everyone else's but she hadn't touched her drink the whole night. A light dawned in his head and Merlin, ever tactful, simply blurted it out.

"Gwen you're pregnant!"

The shocked silence following Merlin's statement was interrupted by Arthur's choking. The wizard smacked his lover on the back never taking his eyes off his two friends who were sporting sheepishly joyous grins. Morgana came half out of her seat to lean across Leon and half-scream congratulations in her best female friend's face, Leon was happy for the couple but was trying to count how many glasses of champagne his lover had drunk.

After Arthur caught his breath and Leon got Morgana back into her seat, everyone fired questions rapidly at the expectant parents. Leon was a little shocked at how knowledgeable Morgana was about pregnancy and she must have noticed her face because she turned to him to pat his leg comfortingly. Arthur was still a little pale and LJ was laughing at him, commiserating with him by describing how he almost fainted when Gwen broke the news. Merlin was silent after his first congratulations, simply smiling warmly at his old friend. Her happiness was apparent and she and her husband started to make their excuses, everyone could tell they were ready to be alone with their love.

Before they could make an exit Leon and Morgana had a silent conversation with each other before the dark haired woman grabbed something out of her bag and held her hands under the table. Arthur was immediately suspicious of the contented look on her face, Morgana never looked that mild and Leon's eyes were carefully avoiding the blond man's.

"We also have news," at the pause Merlin toward a suspicious look towards Morgana's hands were which still hiding under the table. Again the wizard figured it out before Leon even spoke, but this time he let the head of security share his own news.

"Morgana has agreed to marry me," the woman cleared her throat and Leon hurriedly continued, "at a time in the far distant future because she's too busy for a wedding now."

The addendum to his announcement couldn't dull his smile and the group's response was overwhelming. Gwen actually jumped out of her chair this time to run around and embrace her friend while Leon leaned to shake LJ and Merlin's hand before hesitantly turning towards his boss and future brother-in-law.

Arthur had his 'Once and Future King' look on. The group in those days and months after the memories had flooded in came to a silent agreement that while they acknowledged their pasts and respected the people they had been, they lived their present lives. However, it was hard to keep their original lives, the strongest memories, from seeping in, and Leon's expression was very much the penitent knight before his king. The friend's quieted, sensing the tension and Morgana silently gripped her fiancé's hand, her gaze steady on her stepbrother, willing him to understand that this was what she wanted. Arthur had never had a problem with Leon dating his sister, but he had also never expected the two to become serious, even after almost two years together.

Arthur looked at his stepsister, his eyes unfocused, seeing the despair and pain of the original Morgana from his memories contrasted sharply with the genuine love and happiness shining out of the dark haired woman's eyes. How could he mar the joy in this lady before him? Leon would be getting an upgraded version of the hurt-her-and-I'll-kill-you-talk but Arthur wasn't worried.

Merlin's hand on his thigh tensed with the long silence and Arthur glanced fondly at his lover, entwining their hands before looking up into the couple's eyes.

"Congratulations," His voice was thick with emotion and Morgana's eyes got a little watery at Arthur's tone.

Realizing his lover needed a moment, Merlin decided to lighten the air a little.

"So whose going to be your maid of honor? Gwen would look better in the dress but you know I make the party," laughter followed the blue eyed man's joke and the friend's said goodnights on a happy note.

\\\\\\\\\

Arthur was still quiet in the cab back and Merlin simply held the man's hand, knowing that Arthur was thrilled for his sister and just a little sad at the thought of losing his sibling to his friend.

They were quiet in the elevator, Arthur reassuringly rubbing Merlin's hand grasped in his own, but still not speaking. They got into the apartment and Arthur immediately went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. The dark haired man had stopped just inside the door, feeling selfish for wishing for the happy blond haired man of earlier whose kisses he had to fend off to make it to dinner on time.

Arthur, making a decision, took something out of his pocket and walked up to his lover with a nervous smile. Merlin looked a little confused, Arthur was never nervous. Smiling the king of old set something cold and shiny in Merlin's hand and gestured for him to look at it. The silence of his partner was unnerving but Merlin complied and examined the object in his palm.

It was silver and engraved on both sides. Examining the pictures Merlin gasped and kept flipping the coin, for that is what it was, over and over in his palm. On one side of the coin a great bear was standing on it's hind legs, mouth opened in a roar the man could almost hear. On the other side a symbol from the old religion that the wizard had not seen in centuries. He wasn't sure how Arthur had found it, but the symbol was one used to identify warlocks in the old days.

"They always said, two sides of the same coin you and I," Arthur's voice was husky with emotion for the second time that night. Merlin gazed into his lover's eyes and saw both the old king and the new CEO. His lover in the past and present, lives melded into one perfect man who loved _him,_ the clumsy manservant and the awkward author.

Their kiss was sweet and spoke of lover's older than time, two people's whose destinies were great enough to last the centuries that had finally found each other. It was a kiss of promise, a vow of forever with the other and all Merlin could think as Arthur led him to their bedroom was that this was definitely worth waiting for.


End file.
